


【普羅米亞】鱷魚什麼的！才不可怕呢！(雷米加洛)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 哨嚮！加洛嚮導！望食用愉快！
Relationships: Remi Puguna/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 1





	【普羅米亞】鱷魚什麼的！才不可怕呢！(雷米加洛)

**Author's Note:**

> 白色情人節快樂大家！

「我從來沒有想過能擁有自己的嚮導。」這句話在日後的無數次FDPP的聚會反覆被雷米提起，直至受不了的里歐打了他一頓才停止。

哨兵跟嚮導其實相當少見，他們是世界大火之後變異出的有別於燃燒者的特殊能力者，有人認為這是世界因應燃燒者危機所產生的特殊對抗者，而雷米就是其中一個，他是一個哨兵，一個有缺陷的哨兵。

別的哨兵可以讓自己的精神體實體化，但是雷米雖然也可以，別人卻無法" 看到 "他的精神體；而比起哨兵，嚮導更是稀少的可怕，但是哨兵卻一定需要嚮導的幫助，不然精神梳理出現問題就會造成哨兵成為傻子。

哨兵的能力在對付燃燒者上非常有用，因此多被冰凍警備隊要去做隊員，而冰凍警備隊會有配給一定數量的嚮導負責協助疏離精神；有缺陷的雷米則被迫進入救火隊，憑藉敏銳的直覺以及細心的決定成為了副隊長，但是沒有嚮導的他始終在爆炸的邊緣，這也是他始終是個play boy的原因

「…或許是個意外的笨蛋也說不定。」雷米不帶希望的反駁伊格尼斯，他們分隊是很棒沒錯，但是…接收的都是普通人或是有一點缺陷的人才，現在又不由分說的塞一個新人進來…。

「哇啊！！」加洛剛到救火隊就發現地上趴了一隻鱷魚，他嚇得舉著纏胡亂揮舞「救火隊為什麼養鱷魚？！！」

「你看得到？！！」雷米有些驚訝的摸了摸自己的鱷魚，平常因為沒有人看到所以他一直是把自己的鱷魚放出來的，維尼也很喜歡坐在鱷魚身上玩…。

「當、當然！看得到！這麼大隻的鱷魚！我又不是眼花！」加洛什麼都不怕，其實最怕鱷魚了！他抓著纏溜到露琪亞身後躲了躲。

「恭喜！」艾娜率先出聲，其他人也紛紛抱了抱雷米恭喜他，他終於找到了！只屬於自己的嚮導…。

就嚮導來說加洛也是一個有缺陷的嚮導，他看不到其他人的精神體，因此也完全沒有接受過相關的梳理精神訓練，沒想到他意外能看到雷米的精神體！

短腿的柯基絲毫不怕鱷魚，牠跳上了鱷魚的背然後找了個舒服的地方睡了下來「喂！你快點梳理啊！沒有叫你睡覺！」加洛尷尬的看著自己已經睡熟的精神體不知如何事好。

「沒關係…我感覺舒服多了！」雷米摸了摸柯基的耳朵，躁動不安的心安穩了下來，以前他總是莫名的擔憂這個擔憂那個…，知道自己有缺陷還好但是週圍的人都一副憐憫的表情才是讓他煩躁的！加上哨兵那不定時炸彈一樣的精神狀態，他真的很累，每天每天的頭疼或是煩躁，他的鱷魚也是一樣，陪維尼玩的時候也都無精打采的…直到遇上這隻小柯基…。

「不要說了！」里歐攤到了背後的沙發上「雷米你已經講了至少20次了！我都會背了好嗎？！我是來問你怎麼追求喜歡的排斥自己的嚮導！不是問你你和加洛的感情史！」

「……後來我們就因為相處久了日久生情，就算因為世界再度炎上差點來不及談戀愛，但是最後我們還是在一起了！然後成為彼此唯一的嚮導和哨兵…。」雷米推了推眼鏡繼續說他的感情史，在聚會上喝醉的雷米總喜歡重複說他的愛情故事，開始大家還有興趣，幾次下來真的真的很崩潰！！！

尤其是里歐！每次詢問追求的方法都得到一次愛情故事的洗禮…他十分懷疑雷米是在報復加洛之前的人工呼吸！

「加洛…嗝！你不怕鱷魚了嗎？！」雷米幾乎是整個人壓在加洛身上說。

「本大爺才不怕鱷魚呢！更何況…」加洛親了一下雷米的臉，自己的臉紅了起來「…是雷米的鱷魚啊！」

-END-


End file.
